


Roman Holiday

by lorenzobane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boat Name Puns, Boats, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Vacations, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7481742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorenzobane/pseuds/lorenzobane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well…” Alec said placing a quick teasing kiss on his lips again, “you are my wealthy, older boyfriend. I suppose that makes me your nubile boytoy.”</p><p>Or: </p><p>Alec and Magnus enjoy a much deserved vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roman Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> Wow... I have no excuses. This is literally just gratuitous fluff because I want my little nerd sons to be happy.
> 
> Follow me at: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/menckenschrestomethy

The water was crystalline blue and cold in the hot sun. On the coast washed out, pastel homes littered the beach side and vanished into the mountains. A large part of Alec couldn’t believe that he was here, that he was swimming in the middle of the Mediterranean Sea. 

“Enjoying yourself, my little mermaid?” 

Alec glanced up at Magnus who was watching him from the steering wheel of his yacht. It was, he supposed, relatively small for a yacht but considering Magnus’s distaste for water based activities it was surprising that he had one at all. It was about ninety feet and had wooden accents. On the back, in curling golden letters the boat had been cleverly named _“Solid Ground.”_

Alec said nothing to the question, just smiled up at his boyfriend and did another somersault in the water before surfacing again.

“It is absurdly nice, I can’t believe that I am in Italy right now. That is insane, and the place that you have down here is beautiful.” 

“Thank you sweetheart, it has been several years since I have come down here last but for you…” 

Alec smiled, “you sure you don’t want to join me? I won’t let anything happen to you.” 

He had to be careful where he stepped on this issue. Though he wasn’t sure exactly how, he knew that at some point in his life something truly horrible had happened in water with someone Magnus had trusted. Though Magnus did know how to swim, he mostly avoided it unless it was a life or death situation. Still, Alec wanted to give Magnus the opportunity to be with him, to experience the beauty that Alec was enjoying. 

“Oh no, my love, watching you is its own form of pleasure,” he responded raking his eyes over Alec’s form half hidden by the water. 

“Well I think I’m going to come up now.”

Magnus waved his hand towards the back of the boat and the ladder suddenly opened up for him.

“Showoff,” Alec murmured under his breath with a fond smile. 

Magnus greeted him back on the deck with a kiss, shivering as Alec’s cold wet flesh hit his own sun warmed skin. 

“Why, don’t you look good enough to eat,” Magnus said leering at Alec’s dripping wet chest. 

Alec wasn’t listening though, choosing instead to stare at the muscular broad shoulders of his boyfriend which had gotten browner in the sun. His narrow waist tapering of into thick thighs that were nearly entirely showcased in scandalously short swim trunks. 

“You need to never wear shirts,” Alec blurted out without thinking. 

Magnus laughed joyfully, “aren’t you a delight? Come now darling I have some chilled white wine and grapes from the local vineyard.” 

They both sat on the deck of Magnus’s impeccable yacht watching the waters of the Amalfi Coast while Magnus poured the wine. 

“To us,” Alec said raising his glass to clink with Magnus’. 

“To us,” Magnus responded with a secret smile. 

The makeup had washed off his face at some point, leaving only a big smile,brown skin and the imperfections he usually hides. The birthmark that he had on his forehead, the slight unevenness of his nose the little things that reminded Alec that underneath the power and the intelligence was a man. An extraordinary man, but a man nonetheless. 

He took a sip of his wine for something to do, it was cold and sweet- perfect for enjoying the baking sun and cold water. 

“Is it silly that I feel guilty?” Alec said looking at Magnus. 

“Why do you feel guilty?”

“Here I am, sitting on a beautiful boat, staying in an amazing hotel, enjoying delicious food, and all with a man I love… And everyone else is back in New York working.” 

“You’re allowed to take vacations, Alexander. I do delight in spoiling you.” 

Alec rolled his eyes, “I know you do. But… I mean I get to live this amazing life and they are hunting demons right now. How is that fair?”

He looked out again at the breathtaking vista and enjoyed another sip of his wine when he felt a hand grasp his own. It was warm and dry against his still slightly damp skin.

“Alexander, it is one week. They will survive without you, and you deserve to be happy, my love.” 

“Well I suppose you’re right,” Alec said with a smile bringing Magnus’s hand to his lips and resting a gentle kiss on a small scar he had on his knuckle.

“I always am.” 

“I guess I’ll just have to survive my amazing vacation with my boyfriend. Woe is me.” 

Magnus just smirked in response. 

They sat in silence as they continued to enjoy the peace and quite of the sea. Alec felt his skin starting to dry under the sun and the slight discomfort of his swimsuit drying at a different rate. 

“I love you,” Alec said after several moments of comfortable silence. 

Magnus, whose hand was still holding Alec’s, tightened his grip for a moment before relaxing again and smiling. It had taken nearly two months into dating before Alec realized that Magnus doesn’t actually smile very much. He smirks a great deal, twists his lips up ironically (for the fashion) but rarely did his teeth show in pure delight. Magnus smiled much more now, a fact that had Alec smug.

“I love you,” Magnus responded, “why the declaration?” 

Alec rubbed the back of his head nervously for a second, “I don’t know… I just… I…” 

A finger came and rested on Alec’s lips to stop him from speaking, and he looked into Magnus’s warm cat eyes. The finger was soon replaced by Magnus’s lips which tasted like fresh grapes and wine. Alec sighed into it, enjoying the feeling of Magnus moving closer to him. He let himself spare a moment to send a quick thank you to whoever was allowing him to have this perfect moment. 

“Do you also suppose,” Alec began breaking of the kiss, “that all of this makes you my sugar daddy?”

Magnus let out an indignant squawk before laughing, “how?”

“Well…” Alec said placing a quick teasing kiss on his lips again, “you are my wealthy, older boyfriend. I suppose that makes me your nubile boytoy.” 

“Oh Alexander,” Magnus said still laughing, “nubile you may be. But let me just say, you are entirely too demanding to be my boytoy.” 

“Rude.” 

Magnus placed a kiss on his lips in pseudo-apology. 

“Dreadfully sorry.” 

“As you should be, or I will run away with Paolo,” Alec said seriously.

“Paolo?” 

“The bellhop with the amazing arms?” 

“Checking other men out right under my nose?” Magnus said with faked anger, “Well in any event I highly doubt that Paolo will be able to provide for you the way your current sugar daddy can.” 

“Fair point,” Alec said smiling kissing Magnus’s laughing mouth again, “I guess I’ll keep you.” 

“How very generous of you, Alexander.” 

Alec felt his whole body melt into softness as he ran his thumb over Magnus’s sharp cheekbone, “I don’t think I’ve ever been more selfish in my entire life.” 

And the kissed again, to the quiet sound of lapping water. 


End file.
